Sensei Sama!
by Yami Miki
Summary: The pairings are Yami Bakura and Ryou Bakura; yaoi(guy X guy). Anyway, the name's of the characters (Bakura and Ryou) have been changed to make the story make sense and to lessen confusion.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yu-gi-oh characters, if I did, I wouldn't be writing this fan fiction; I'd be filthy stinking rich and sitting on my fat lazy ass. So, enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Stranger and the Rain

It was a slightly, cloudy morning in Domino, Japan; one could feel the cool calm

breeze which sometimes turned into a sudden burst of wind and then again went

into a serene calm. The sun shone a glimmer on the trees' leaves with some having

the occasional morning due and tiny drops of water hanging off the leaf from the

rain from the day before. A few birds flew by in the sky chirping their little songs in

the springtime air. At Sakado Apartments, there lay sleeping in a seemingly

unfurnished room with crème colored walls and an oak wood border, a young boy

with spiky white hair, fair skin, a slightly built body, and a slight smile upon his

angelic face. He lay sleeping peacefully on a grayish couch, the blue with yellow

stars blanket covering half his body and slightly drooping downwards towards the

tan brown carpet. To the left of the couch, there were duck taped shut cardboard

boxes of various sizes each equipped with permanent marker which labeled

whatever the boxes contained. The sleeping boy began to stir; he yawned and

stretched. His chocolate brown eyes slowly opened. The boy's name was Ryou

Watanabe and he had just moved to Domino City to start school tomorrow in

college; he was a freshman and tomorrow would be the first day so he didn't

transfer in the middle of the semester. (Yawn) He sat up in bed and stretched

and then rubbed one sleeve of his navy blue pajamas over his left eye. Ryou

drowsily looked at the cluster of cardboard boxes to his left and smiled sheepishly.

"Hmm, I've been here for two weeks and still I haven't been able to unpack my

belongings. Then again, my new job has been keeping me rather occupied." "Well,

there's no excuse now." With that, Ryou brushed his teeth, took a shower, and

dressed in a casual white t-shirt and blue jeans. He went to his fridge and had a

quick breakfast of a cinnamon swirl bagel with cream cheese and a glass of juice

then afterwards he gargled and started working on unpacking his stuff and

setting it up into his apartment. He took a break at lunch, had a sandwich with

some water, and finished up. He went to work at 2:00 p.m.-7:00p.m He parked

his car in the parking lot and started walking towards the apartment. It was

drizzling, but he made it in just fine. Just as he had his hand above the doorknob of

his door to the apartment, he heard a sound. He looked down the hallway to his

left. A few doors down, he heard banging on a door and someone's voice in

complaint and anger. "Hmm, I wonder what's wrong." Ryou walked over and

went to investigate. His eyes widened slightly in surprise when he saw what he

came across. A tall, fair skinned young man, appearing to be twenty-two, with

white-hair similar to Ryou's except the spikes were wilder than his and chocolate

brown eyes not as big as Ryou's; his body was more built than Ryou's as well.

He was frowning and had a scowl on his face; he wore a black shirt, black jeans,

and leather with sleeves, trench coat that was open; he also wore a pair of black

rimless glasses that made him have an intellectual appearance. He also appeared to

be soaking wet since he had caught the downpour of the rain. "Stupid manager", he

mumbled. He felt someone's presence and turned his head to see a slightly

surprised Ryou looking at him. Ryou blinked and when his and the other boy's

eyes met. Ryou's heart skipped a beat. He slightly blushed, but shook it away

("That was weird") Ryou thought to himself. The other boy turned to face Ryou.

"Yes? Can I help you?" asked the stranger in a serious tone. "Um, I heard

something and went to see what it was and I can see that you are having trouble

with something," Ryou replied. "Oh, well the manager was supposed to give me a

key, I just moved in and went to get into my apartment, but the blasted man

doesn't seem to be here and neither is the clerk. He said he'd tell the janitor to

leave my door opened incase he wasn't here, but as you can see, my door is

locked and I have no way of entering my apartment," explained the stranger. He

sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and remained silent looking at his

apartment door. There was a moment of silence and Ryou pondered for a minute.

"I know," Ryou said breaking up the silence, "You can stay in my apartment, I

have a guest room. You can spend the night there and tomorrow morning you can

get your key from the clerk at the front desk and then you can finally enter your

apartment. The stranger remained silent for a few seconds thinking about the young

man's offer. "He smiled slightly, and said, "Why thank you, I'll do that, if you don't

mind." "No, not all," Ryou replied smiling. "This way," Ryou said and started

walking back to his apartment with the stranger following. They both entered

Ryou's apartment and then Ryou closed then locked the door. At once he noticed

that all the stranger was carrying with him was a suitcase and a briefcase. The

stranger looked at Ryou and then said "The movers are scheduled to bring the rest

of my things tomorrow." "Well let me show you, to your room Ryou said and he

led the stranger to the guest room, "Oh, by the way, I don't think I quite caught

your name, what is it?" "My name is Bakura Sanada," the older boy answered.

"My name's Ryou Watanabe," Ryou replied bowing. "Nice to meet you," Bakura

said bowing as well in his usual serious tone. "Likewise," Ryou beamed smiling.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night," Bakura said. "No problem, and there's fresh

towels in the closet near the restroom incase you want to dry yourself." "Thank

you," Bakura replied and then he went to the bathroom with his suitcase to dry

off and changed into a pair of black, silky pajamas. He walked to the living room

where he saw Ryou watching "Whose Line is it anyway" while eating some ice

cream. He was wearing green pajamas now. Suddenly Ryou looked away from the

T.V. and saw Bakura standing there. He invited Bakura to come and watch with

him and eat some ice cream as well. Bakura accepted his invitation and sat down

with Ryou to watch some T.V. ant to also eat the ice cream. They both enjoyed

watching the comical antics of the show and afterwards they both, washed their

bowls and spoons, brushed their teeth and went off to their rooms to go to bed.  
Well, that was chapter one. What you think? Well, tell me (nicely please) last time I

posted up a fic; some jackass flamed me. I want at least 5 reviews and I'll update

okay? Oh, and by the way my other fic, My Beloved Yami! has gotten 3 reviews

so read and review please, if I have at least 5, I'll update. Well, until later, see ya!


End file.
